Shelan
Shelan was a young female Suliban agent of the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations in the late 24th century. Personal life Shelan's parents and siblings lived in the Suliban community on Niburon IV. Although she had an ancestor in the Suliban Cabal, Shelan didn't have any of their special abilities other than improved senses, flexibility, agility and good health. She hoped to use these inherited gifts from the Cabal's sponsors to bring them down. DTI career Shelan joined the DTI in 2379, her training having taken place during the summer. One of her classmates was a Vulcan named T'Lem. Shelan was later certified as a field agent on stardate 56518. During her training, Agents Meyo Ranjea and Marion Dulmur played a trick on Shelan to get her to take notice of the present as she was fixated on her studies of the past and future. The two agents sent her to an alleged temporal anomaly where she discovered the . She tried desperately to adhere to DTI protocols and keep contact with the Enterprise crew to a minimum so that history wouldn't be affected if and when they could be sent back to their own time. However, the crew space-walked over to the ship Shelan was in leaving her no choice but to let them come aboard. Once aboard, they revealed themselves as Ranjea and Dulmur and explained that the Enterprise was a replica being flown on the 250th anniversary of the original's final flight. In early 2381 she had an office in the DTI Headquarters in Greenwich. From there she lectured new recruits about the Temporal Cold War, the Temporal Accords and the various agencies that enforce them. In late 2381, she happened to be at the Aldebaran III branch office when a call came in from the Starfleet base in Rellon Ta on Pyrellia. As she was the nearest agent available she was dispatched there to discover chief science officer, Lieutenant Dina Elfiki who had unwillingly travelled back in time. Shelan brought her back to DTI Headquarters to be safely hidden until Elfiki caught up to her own time. In December 2381, Shelan was one of the DTI personnel assembled for a meeting in the HQ's situation room to discuss the opening of a new front in the Temporal Cold War directed at the present. She hoped that she may have an opportunity to confront the Cabal's Sponsor, and even find a way to bring him to account for his crimes. Director Andos asked Shelan to speak to Lieutenant Elfiki to see if she had any knowledge that would help them, but Elfiki refused as it would contaminate the timeline. Early in 2382, Shelan was assigned to keep an eye on of the Klingon Science Institute and other researchers with temporal credentials, such as Ronarek, a defected former member of the Imperial Romulan Institute of Research, and Nart, a Ferengi physicist, at a scientific exchange program held at Vulcan Science Council Research Station 1. Unfortunately for Shelan, Korath's relentless come-ons were almost intolerably annoying and she found it difficult to assert her unavailability without scuttling her mission to protect him. Erasure While at the research station, Shelan was recruited by Jena Noi, an agent of the 31st century's Federation Temporal Agency, for a very risky mission uniquely suited for her heritage and abilities. The mission did not go well as Shelan was erased from the timeline by the Suliban Cabal Sponsor Jamran Harnoth. Almost all her achievements were instead accomplished by Agent T'Lem. Shelan's erasure was accidentally discovered by DTI researcher Felbog Bu-Tsop-Vee who was making a routine search of the shielded records. The only people native to her timeline who remembered her were DTI agents Meyo Ranjea and Teresa Garcia who were trapped in the Axis of Time and therefore not affected by the altered timeline. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Connections Category:Suliban Category:DTI personnel Category:Law enforcement officers Category:Time travellers